1. Field
Embodiments relate to providing post-hospitalization patient care and information.
2. Background Art
Successful treatment of medical conditions that require hospitalization, often depends on the patient effectively complying with post-hospitalization medical directives. This is particularly true of certain chronic conditions, such as congestive heart failure. Hospitals and other patient care providers are increasingly subject to economic incentives to ensure that patients receive and follow post-hospitalization care. For example, under current legislation, a hospital may be responsible for costs if a patient is readmitted for the same condition within a defined period of time, such as 30 days after discharge. Accordingly, hospitals have strong incentives to deliver post-hospitalization follow-up care and services in an effective fashion, that patients will embrace and actually use.
What is needed is an easily accessible system for providing post-hospitalization care.